


Vamp-Sense

by larrysbloodline



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Eleanor Calder - Freeform, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Niall Horan - Freeform, Photographer Louis Tomlinson, Photography, Some angst, Vampire Harry Styles, Zayn Malik - Freeform, a little bit of smut, harry syles/louis tomlinson, larrie, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbloodline/pseuds/larrysbloodline
Summary: What happens when you mix a homophobic boss, a closeted gay employee, and a hot vampire?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	Vamp-Sense

**Author's Note:**

> A Larry Stylinson AU where Harry is a model vampire and Louis is an unsuspecting photographer, hiding his sexuality from his homophobic boss, Simon Cowell.

Louis has an okay life; being a billionaire has its perks, but he wasn't necessarily happy… 

They say money can’t buy you happiness which is wrong, to a certain extent. Louis has a beautiful, pristine mansion in London, and all the Gucci and Versace clothes he could ever dream of, but you can’t purchase bad feelings away, you can only mask them with good ones, like a plaster.

After working in the photography industry for a while, Tomlinson saw and open interview for Syco Models™, a company he had heard about for quite a few years. 

He decided to submit his portfolio, just so he couldn’t tell himself he didn't try, and didn’t really think what might happen if he got accepted.

He got the job and was asked to start straight away.

It soon came to his attention that his boss, Simon, was extremely homophobic and once framed a girl of stealing from him and got her fired because she brought her girlfriend into one of the studios to be her model.

Being gay himself, Louis had to keep his flamboyant lifestyle under wraps and hide from his feelings and emotions.

Although he hated the thought of homophobes winning one over on him, he had to accept it in order to keep his job.

Tomlinson had heard stories from other employees about how some people had tried to speak to human resources and other large bosses about Simon and were threatened by tarnish on their name and the promise that Simon would never let them step foot inside of a work place ever again.

The thought of being trapped inside himself again only brought him back to times when he was younger and tried to convince himself that he was straight and into girls not boys.

The situation relapsed his internal homophobia which took him years of therapy and counselling to get rid of in the first place.

It put him in a bad mental state, but he was so hooked on his work and the fact the he got payed to do his favourite hobby as part of one of the largest corporations in the world that leaving wasn’t an option.

Louis had his siblings to talk to when things got rough. They were always so understanding and great listeners. And he also had two Labradoodles, Bruce and Clifford, or Cliff for short. He loved spending time with them all, and they never failed to raise his spirits.

It was just painful to see the youngest twins, Doris and Ernest, completely oblivious and too young to understand, thinking Achoo was okay and doing great.

Perseverance was Louis’ main struggle, but he had been in Simon’s good books since he started and didn’t want to ruin it by reviling his identity.

After working with Syco for a few months, Louis had got so used to altering his ways that he started to believe it himself that he was straight.


End file.
